She Wants A Cowboy
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: AU ending to Season 3's Moving On: Kris' thoughts as she watches Junior bull riding for the first time.


_**A/N: Inspired by the Dustin Lynch song "She Wants a Cowboy". Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire**_

Kris leaned up against the fencing that outlined the bull ring as she watched Junior get ready for his first bull ride at a rodeo. When she first heard that he was bull riding, she couldn't help but think Junior had lost his mind. Riding a mechanical bull at Bobby's was one thing, riding the real thing was something else completely. And when Matt told her that his quals were today, she was in complete shock. As much as she wanted to see him ride, she didn't want to go; she didn't want to see him get hurt. But here she was, standing next to Matt and Gillian, anxiously waiting for it to begin.

She focused her attention on Junior who was standing right beside his friend, RJ Blake. Kris eyed him and liked what she saw. Junior was wearing a plaid button down shirt, jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. She had always found Junior attractive, but now… now he was something else! He'd always had the clean cut style when he was with his dad, but this country style brought out a side of Junior that Kris hadn't really seen before. And she had to admit, she rather liked it!

_Junior… a cowboy,_ Kris thought. The more she thought about it, the more she could see Junior being one. Riding off together in the open fields, no fences to be seen… like when they were off to find Wildfire, Houdini, Stetson, and Argo two years prior.

Movement caused Kris to come out of the daze she didn't know she was in. Junior was now getting ready for his ride. As he climbed into the chute with the bull, Kris' heart rate increased significantly. She tried to control her breathing to slow her heart down, but it didn't work. She didn't want Junior to get hurt.

The chute opened and the bull desperately bucked and kicked to try and get the rope and the rider off of his back. The whole time Junior was on the bull seemed to pass in slow motion. With every jolt the bull made to try and buck Junior off, Kris' throat tightened up, fearing for Junior's safety. There was nothing more than she wanted right now than for Junior to be able to walk away.

A long eight seconds later, the buzzer sounded, signaling that Junior had succeeded in the challenge. He effortlessly slid off of the bulls back and whooped with excitement, taking the hat off of his head and throwing it into the crowd. Little did Junior realize was that it landed in Kris' hands.

Kris tucked Junior's hat under her arm and began to applaud with the rest of the crowd. As Junior continued his celebration, he and Kris made a brief moment of eye contact, and that's when Kris realized it. He was no longer the guy with the Porsche; Junior Davis had finally found something that he enjoyed doing.

Suddenly, Kris found herself walking away from Matt and Gillian and towards Junior, determined to talk to him. She didn't know where this sudden confidence came from, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him again. Sure, she liked the cowboy image of him, but what she really cared about was who Junior was. His passions may have changed, but he was still the same person on the inside.

Kris stopped about two feet in front of him and smiled. "Hey," she called out.

Junior returned the smile, and his eyes seemed to have a different light in them once he saw her. "Hey, what did you think?"

"Pretty good," she replied as she handed his hat back over to him. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said at Bobby's the other day. Now that I've seen you out there, I can see that you really enjoy this, and I should have been more supportive."

Junior smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She returned the smile. "So, I was wondering, if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat or something?" she asked as she nervously put her hands in her front jean pockets.

Junior pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "I think I may enjoy that, you buying?" he joked.

Kris let out a snort. "Sure, if you want half a sandwich."

Junior laughed as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "Just kidding, winner's treat," he replied as they slowly walked out of the arena.


End file.
